<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My little cum slave by PantyBandit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931292">My little cum slave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyBandit/pseuds/PantyBandit'>PantyBandit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, Bottom Eminem, Demons, Edgeplay, M/M, Rough Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,687</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantyBandit/pseuds/PantyBandit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon Kelly and poor Marsh needs a cheap place to stay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My little cum slave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=never_consistent">never_consistent</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marshall grunted as he dropped a box onto the old wooden flooring. It was his only box, filled with his few clothes and other belongings. </p><p>The situation with his mom had escalated to glass plates and cups being through, he had to move out and quick. </p><p>He was lucky enough to find a vacant cheap house that seemed pretty new, they gave him the keys on the same day and all the paper work went through smoothly. </p><p>Maybe with this set up he could jumpstart his carreer with his own studio. </p><p>He unloaded his stuff into his bare room, the people left lots of empty furniture. Multiple drawers and cabnets strewed about. In the main bed room on the first floor, was a metal bed frame and a tall dresser, and a small but doable closet. </p><p>He unstrapped his futon and laid it out the frame, flattening it to make some sort of bed. It was sad really, the small matress was very thin, a sorry excuse of a bed. </p><p>When he has the time to really think about his situation, it was so depressing, he almost has nothing, but atleast he has his own house. </p><p>The sky outside the window a deep blue and pink, the sun setting over the tops of other houses. Plugging in a small microwave, setting it on the floor, he got a cup noodle and filled it up with one of his bottles of water, and set it in the microwave to cook. </p><p>Yellow light illuminating his face as the cup noodle spun round and round, the room darkening as the sun descended and the moon rose. </p><p>While eating his noodles in the dead silence of the house he looked around his room. The hairs on his arm standing on end, an inkling feeling of fear stiring up in him. </p><p>He's confused on why he feels so uncomfortable, he's not afraid of the dark, he's an adult. </p><p>But the way the crack in the closet doors displays the pitch black within, he did'nt know how to describe it, like invisible eyes where beaming at him in the dark. </p><p>He promtly ignores it and tosses the used foam cup into a small trashcan he had, leaving the room to take a shower. </p><p>The hot water of the shower steamed up the bathroom, Marshall relaxed as the water flushed down his skin. </p><p>The feeling was back, even more concentrated then before. </p><p>When he brushed his teeth he swore he felt something touch his upper back. His eyes wild, searching for the thing that did it. </p><p>"Fucking weird...." </p><p>He quickly finished up, walking in back to his room through the lightless hallway, fully naked. </p><p>Shivering lightly in his jog, guessing it was probably due to his still wet skin.</p><p> </p><p>Wearing only boxers, he unfolded his blanket and started getting comfortable, plopping his face to his pillow.  </p><p>Shifting positions, rolling around to stare at wall. </p><p>Back turned to the closet, sighing out loudly, he's bored and not yet tired. He still has plenty of time to sleep fully tonight. </p><p>"Fuck it..." He whispered as he tugged his boxers to mid thigh, shuffling to rest flat on his back. </p><p>Licking his palm, he stroked at his exposed dick. He pulled off the covers, enjoying how the cold air makes his sensitive skin shudder. </p><p>Biteing his lip, his eyes flutter closed, hips rising into each one of his pumps. </p><p>Panting as he beat his meat faster, becoming a bit more vocal as his orgasm was nearing. </p><p>He whimpers as he turns his head, one side of his face to the pillow, one eye partly open. </p><p>He spots something in the back of his room. Anxiety spike his stomach, breaking out into a cold sweat. </p><p>He slapped a hand to his mouth, swallowing down his whines, eyes rolling back as he came by fright alone. </p><p>White dripping down his shaft, panic weighing down his entire body. </p><p>The room was completely dark, but he knew something was in the corner of the room. </p><p>It was tall, freakishly so, its head touching the ceiling. </p><p>The only visible parts of the creature was what Marsh thought where legs, and at the top of the celing were a pair of glowing red eyes, wide and predatory, gleaming down on him. </p><p>He was so close to pissing himself as the creature smiled at him with a broad, sharp, toothy grin. </p><p>Emitting the most animalistic growl, rumbling so deep it vibrated in Marsh's ears, shaking him to his fucking core. </p><p>It's heavy foot steps creaked across the old flooring, nearing Marsh Ominously. </p><p>The frightened brunette's thighs pressed tight to one and other, dick still in hand but was frozen in fear. </p><p>Em slowly turned his head to bury his face into his pillow, attempting to cover his eyes, so he counldn't see the monster. </p><p>curling up his body,  shallow unsteady breaths warming the cotton, desperatly trying to convince himself this wasn't real. </p><p>He was so scared he couldn't breathe, like a steel vice had restricted his lungs, he fastened his lids shut, tears burning behind them. </p><p>The footsteps ended. </p><p>It was right next to him. </p><p>He could feel it. I WAS RIGHT FUCKING THERE. </p><p>"E̴v̵e̵r̶y̶ ̶n̷i̷g̵h̶t̶.̶.̴....." </p><p>Marsh timidly sqeaked, the sheer intensity of the Demon's voice has him sweating, his dick beginning to swell up. </p><p>Marsh franticly murmured to himself, itsnotrealitsnotrealitsinmyheadimjusthearingshit. </p><p>"Fo̸r̴ ̴h̷o̸w̴ ̴e̶v̶e̸r̷ ̵l̶o̷n̵g̶ ̵y̸o̶u̴ ̵s̵t̸a̵y̷.̵.̵.̴....g̶i̵v̶e̵ ̴m̷e̵ ̵y̷o̷u̴r̶ ̷b̷o̵d̵y̵ ̷a̸n̴d̵ ̸I̵ ̸w̵i̴l̵l̸ ̵a̶l̴l̶o̵w̷ ̸y̶o̴u̵ ̵t̸o̴ ̵l̵i̸v̶e̵ as repayment......̶.̵.̵i̷f̴ ̶n̴o̵t̶.̴......̵.̴ ̴t̵h̶e̶ ̵s̵e̵c̸o̶n̵d̷ ̴y̶o̸u̸ ̶l̴e̷a̸v̷e̴ ̷t̵h̶e̵ ̴b̵e̸d̷ ̶a̷t̶ ̸d̵a̶w̴n̷......̴.̷.̷I̸ ̴w̴i̸l̸l̶ ̵d̵e̴v̴o̴u̵r̸ ̷y̶o̴u̷ whole....... ̶p̸a̸i̸n̵t̷i̴n̷g̶ ̵y̷o̷u̵r̴ ̸g̶u̷t̵s̸ ̷a̴c̸r̵o̶s̸s̸ ̵t̸h̷e̵ ̴w̷o̷o̶d̷ ̶f̵l̷o̸o̴r̸s̴...." </p><p>It's voice owned an other worldly accent, of which Marsh found terrifyingly arousing. </p><p>His thoughts spun in a whirl pool, what did it say? Give it my body!?...It can't seriously want...sex?! </p><p>The creature knelt down, produsing a foreign clicking from its jugular. </p><p>Its face inches away from Marshall's vulnerable body. </p><p>The brunette was tiny compared to the titan before him. There was no chance of him being able to escape this. </p><p>The smaller quietly wept, pushing his head further into his pillow, conviced he was going to die a very painful death. </p><p>Marshall felt sharp long claws slide under his jaw, lifting his head up. </p><p>The man was compliant only due to the fact if he was going to die, he'd rather have it quick. </p><p>But he really didn't want to die, he wasn't ready. </p><p>Water pours down his reddened cheeks, brows furrowed and lips quivering, his face simply pitiful. </p><p>The demon cupped his jaw, positioning Marsh to sit up, who hugged his arms close awaiting his unfortunate fate. </p><p>Marshall's body vibrated in its grasp, please just let it be quick. </p><p>He felt it lean in, wincing expecting the worst, but soft lips touch to his. </p><p>The meshing of hot flesh has Marsh breathless, limbs going slack. </p><p>It's tongue gently lapped as his lower lip, Marsh didn't want to let it in, but it felt too good to refuse. </p><p>Gasping at the heated forked appendage which massaged his tongue, sharp teeth mashing with the smaller's set. </p><p>Marshall couldnt wrap his brain around how kissing could make him feel this way. </p><p>Swapping spit with the creature was making him lose his sensibility, turning him feverish, a fuzzy heat pooling deep in his gut, turning his legs jelly-like. </p><p>The creature pulled away, allowing Marsh to suck in a much-needed breath, compelling him to open his eyes. </p><p>Marsh thought his eyes had to be playing tricks on him, rendered star struck by how scaryily beutiful the creature was. </p><p>Long silky black hair with long curled horns on each side of his head, it's skin matte grey with red tattoos mapping hits frame. Muscular in a lanky kind of way, with huge hands and dangerously pointed fingers. Face defined, high cheek bones and a fine jaw line. </p><p>But it's eyes, it's eyes were gorgeous. Like a never ending ripple of a light cherry and vivid crimson. </p><p>Marsh stared in awe at the stunning creature before him, mouth open, dripping with saliva. </p><p>The brunette wasn't crying out of fear this time, but how painfully attractive the creature was to him. </p><p>His pupils were blown, way overwhelmed with confused arousal. </p><p>The warmth that was filling up his dick, made him unbearably hard, pre already seeping from the pink tip. </p><p>Watching as the being stood up tall, towering over him. </p><p>"D̷e̵m̶o̵n̸s̸t̸r̴a̷t̵e̶ ̴y̵o̷u̸r̸ ̵d̷e̶s̶i̵r̷e̸ ̴f̴o̴r̷ ̸m̴e̵....." </p><p>The twink, hypnotized by its eyes, fully removed his boxers without question, laying down on his back to display his ass on the edge of the bed, using an arm to keep one leg up to his shoulder and the other spread off to the side. </p><p>Marsh peered in those eyes, mindlessly lost in the red. </p><p>Sucking on his ring and middle finger, soaking them in spit, he guides them to his lower half, pushing into his hole, whimpering with need. </p><p>He kneads the tips of his fingers into his g spot, whining as his legs start to tingle, pleasure swirling around in his belly. </p><p>gazing hungrily up at the demon, who teasingly fists it's monstrous dick infront of Marsh. Pigmented a murky red, thick with almost the length of a leg. </p><p>Marshall wanted to taste it, to try and suck it, he thusted his fingers into his sweet spot, eager for the creature in a way he has never lusted for someone.</p><p>"P-please!... I-i want it soo bad!" </p><p>He begged on the verge of another orgasm, his toes coiling in tension. </p><p>The creature gingerly pulled Marsh's fingers from his entrance, crouching down once again but this time between the smaller's thighs. </p><p>It kissed along the delicate flesh of the inner legs, getting closer and closer to Marsh's intimate parts. </p><p>The brunette keened loudly, wanting the creature to hurry already. </p><p>But to the man's displeasure it moved over his intimate area to the top of his pelvis. </p><p>It whispered something in it's language while kissing at the skin, licking a stripe creating a friction so hot inside Marsh's gut, it burned within him a fire so hot, he screams out as he gushes cum. His arms tentatively held his sides, whimpering in shock. </p><p>A black marking appeared in the wake of the creature's tongue, a heart with an unusual crest. </p><p>Before Marsh could calm down, it kissed at his hole, bitting a mouthful of the flesh between the junture between his thigh and groin, canines sinking in, causing the man benith him to moan, squirming  crazily, thighs wrapping around his neck to carefully squeeze. </p><p>Shoving it's unhumanly long muscle into him, proding and slithering around until it  has Marsh sobbing for it to slow down. </p><p>Marsh snatches a pillow, squeezing it tight as it jabbed harshly into his g stop, making him ride out his orgasm, baby blue eyes watery, short chocolaty hair  saturated with sweat.  </p><p>The creature hoisted his sensitive body up by the waist with one massive hand, almost able to wrap around him fully. </p><p>It sits on the bed and lines up Marsh's hole to his tip, releasing him to watch his face as he took in the length.<br/>
"FUCK!!" </p><p>It latched its lips to Marsh's eating up his moans and he fucks the rest of the shaft into the hole that greedily took in inch after inch. </p><p>Marsh drooled as his lips hooded over,  now fully seated in the monster's lap, like a rod of pure fire was stuffed into him. </p><p>The creature used him like a human flesh sleeve, using both hands, one supporting his back and the other grasping his waist. </p><p>He fucked hard and brutal, the slicking suctioning sounds of the dick popping in and out of the tight hole. </p><p>Marshall cried out into the kissing, more tears spilling out down his face and neck. The creature nibbles at his small tongue, licking up the span of it, making out messy and wild. </p><p>It let go of his pretty pink mouth, pressing pecks down his freckled neck, producing a low purring to comfort the other, replacing his tongue with two large fingers to let him suckle at, careful of the sharp edges. </p><p>The demon nips at his neck, tasting the iron in his blood, quickly to lick over the minor wound. </p><p>The snake like tongue caresses his light nipples, clasping its lips over one bud and he pinches the other. </p><p>Sucking hard and brushing its teeth over the tip, the smaller male squirts with a choked shriek, gulping down on the two claw like fingers that compress on the back of his tongue, making him gag down on them. </p><p>The demon growls as he aproches his orgasm, interlocking their lips once more as slams his hips up and squeezes the male down, making his scream as he takes the load. </p><p>The prominent bulge in his belly grows, cum fulling him up even more. </p><p>The creatures fingers carefully rub up and down his thighs, laying him back down to the bed as he pulls out slowly, drawing out whimpers as white dribbled out of his abused hole. The ring gaping and clenching around the air, thighs still trembling.</p><p>Marsh passed out, no longer able to stay conscious. </p><p>__________________ </p><p>Marsh woke up to covers over his naked body, but the sticky feeling of come wasnt there. </p><p>He looked to his alarm clock. </p><p>"FUCK! IM LATE!" </p><p>He jumped out of bed to the shower, weird? His legs didn't hurt, but if anything he was energized. </p><p>He showered quickly, haulting as he examined the tattoos that the creature gave him, he stroked his thumb across it and his legs almost gave out by how sensitive it was. </p><p>He trudged up and cautiously got dressed and walked to work. </p><p>While working at the fast-food outlet, his thoughts wandered back to yesterday night. He couldn't tell if it was a bad wet dream but the strange tattoo on his pelvis said other wise. </p><p>He should probably plan to move out, he made up his mind, he's going to spend the night at a friend's tonight, he doesn't want to see the creature again. </p><p>But he couldnt stop his thoughts from drifting back to yesterday, remembering the feeling of hot mouth knit with his was making him blush darkly.  </p><p>A craving punched him, starting to salivate with need, body getting weaker by the second. </p><p>He ran to the bathroom, hole throbbing with heat, locking himself in the stall, dropped his pants he pummeled his fingers into himself, prodding into his walls. </p><p>The strong desire and cravings washed over him, he wanted the dick from the demon again, to ruin him and fuck him blind. </p><p>He rubbed at the black heart on his pelvis in time with his fingers, twitching with need as his eyes roll and spurts up white, but he didnt stop pumping his finger he kept going until he came a second, and a third time. Clenching down on his fingers, too overstimulated to continue. </p><p>Bitting his tongue to hush his whimpering, he couldnt curb the need for the thick and long dick. He kept fingering until his four orgasm neared, but his manager called him saying get back to work. </p><p>Pulling up his pants he went back to his station, dazed and uncontrollably horny. </p><p>When his clockout time hit he ran out, desperately needing to get home, to end his bottomless craving for pleasure. He was so close to his house but he needed to cum again and quick. In his baggy hoody he slipped an arm out of the sleeve and slid it into his boxers, his masterbating covered by his clothes as he wobbled to his estate. </p><p>His fingers drive into his prostate, cumming hard into his pants at his door step. </p><p>He runs in and locks the door, ripping off his clothes until he was nude when he arrived at his bedroom. He laid out on his bed spreading his hole beging to the demon already waiting in the back of the room. Bitting his knuckles as he pleaded. </p><p>"Please! I-i cant fucking wait!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>👉👈😭Im sorry never_consistent, hopefully, this will make u love me again😚🤣</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>